An Awkward Sitch
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Ron is cheating on Kim... Or is he? [KimxRon][ONESHOT][COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **KIM POSSIBLE**.

 **An Awkward Sitch**

 **I**

…

"He's cheating on me, Mo!" Kim blurted out as she continued to pace back and forth in front of the cashier at Club Banana.

"Calm down, girlfriend." Monique said as she tried her best to calm her bestfriend down.

"I'm sure he's cheating on me because...because I haven't let him... you know." Kim shyly admitted with a gesture.

"O-kay. first of all Kim.. TMI and second, this is Ron we are talking about." Monique replied, as if those few words were enough to reassure Kim that Ron isn't doing what she thinks he is doing. This however did not calm the redhead down and instead it only fueled her agitation. Her pacing quickened and soon she was starting to gather attention from the early shoppers that were slowy starting to arrive.

"I caught him, Mo." Kim confessed after a couple of minutes of going back and forth.

"You caught Ron cheating on you?" Monique replied in disbelief.

"Well... not exactly." Kim replied.

"Spill."

"Well, I wanted to surprise him last friday when I got off work early but when I arrived at his house, it was empty. Usually, Ron's parents are out so it wasn't anything new so I just went straight to his room. That's when I heard him. He was shouting her name and... saying all this... stuff." Kim explained as she tried to supress both the tears and the anger that were threatening to explode from inside of her.

"No way." Monique said in disbelief as her eyes went wide as saucers. Both her hands automatically moved to cover her mouth. She was so shocked with what Kim had revealed that she was stunned for a couple of seconds.

"He was praising how good she was. I don't even wanna know what that bimbo Martha was doing for him." Kim said through gritted teeth. Remembering what she heard when she was there was only fueling her rage. She felt so betrayed and so wronged that she wanted to hurt him and the bimbo that was taking him away from her.

"That's not going to fly with me. You should confront his lying ass and give him and his bimbo a good one-two." Monique advised. She was trying to stay calm for the both of them but learning of Ron's infidelity was making her mad beyond control. Taking Kim's situation as a priority one, Monique took time off for the day and quickly dragged her friend out of the shop and towards the parking lot.

Soon the two of them were on their way towards the Stoppable residence. Kim was seated in the passenger seat because Monique thought she wasn't in the right state to drive so she offered to drive them to his house. It only took them a couple of minutes and soon the car was coming to a stop in front of the Stoppable residence.

Kim told Monique to keep quiet as they entered the house. With ninja like reflexes, they tiptoed their way towards Ron's room, but just as they were ascending the stairs, they both heard groans and moans coming from his room. This caused both of them to look at each other, Kim's face having the "I told you so" look and while Monique's jaw was floored.

Slowly and cautiously, the two women approached the door of Ron's room. Carefully, they tried to hide their presence so as not to let the blond catch wind of their presence. Once they were in front of the door, Kim and Monique leaned closer to the door and placed their ear against it.

"Damn. Look at these big buns. They're so soft, my fingers are sinking into them on their own."

Kim gave Monique a stern look that said "See". The latter couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron Stoppable, the goofy, kind hearted and loyal friend/boyfriend was actually cheating on his girlfriend. This is something that she never imagined would happen.

"I must be in heaven. You taste so good, I want to have you over and over again."

Kim was starting to see red and dark thoughts were already running through her head.

"How can you shove two hands in there? You're really the best, Martha."

Kim couldn't listen to Ron any longer. Tears were threatening to burst out and she wasn't the one to take a fight lying down. With all the force she could muster, Kim kicked the door down and it crashed against the floor with a big boom. Clouds of dust rose from the impact as Kim angrily marched in.

"You are in so much trouble, Ronald Stoppable!" Kim angrily shouted as she approached Ron.

"You are so dead, Ron!" Monique seconded as she followed behind Kim.

"K-KP" Ron stuttered as he tried to fix himself. Ketchup and mustard were all over him and wrappers of burgers and other foods littered both on the bed and on the floor.

"Where is she?! Bring her out!" Kim demanded.

"Where's who?" Ron asked in confussion as he tried to shove all the littered garbage underneath his bed. This only looked more suspicious and caused the two women to eye him.

"Don't play innocent with us, Mr. Two timer." Monique answered with attitude.

"I honestly don't know who and what you are talking about." Ron answered both hands raised in surrender.

Kim didn't believe him though and instead searched the entire messy room, from the closet down to the bottom of the bed. There was no sign of the other woman though. All she saw were wrappers of food and a lot of collected trash that were shoved in different nooks and cranny of the room.

"Kim. I am not cheating on you. There is no one here." Ron tried to assure Kim.

The two women stood side by side with their arms crossed over their chest and both with one eyebrow raised. They were not buying what he was saying. Also the way he was acting was so suspicious that it was making it even harder to believe him.

"I don't know where you got the idea that I'm cheating on you but it's all a lie. There's no one for me but you KP." Ron said with all sincerity.

"B-but..." Kim was about reply but Monique cut her off. She saw that Kim's resolve was wavering and her anger was starting to simmer down. This was not how she wanted her girlfriend to react. Kim shouldn't just believe his cheating ass and just let him off the hook that easy. She needs to be firm with her resolve and call him on his affair.

"We heard you, you cheater. How you were saying you must have gone to heaven. How good she was. You even complemented how she shoved both hands in... I don't even want to think where her hands have been." Monique said with a shudder.

Kim wasn't looking at Ron anymore. Instead, she was suddenly interested in her shoes. Clearly, she was still upset and slightly angry but she was now more confused than anything else. How could Ron cheat on her? Was it because she hasn't let him go farther than second base? Was Ron getting bored of her already? All these questions filled her mind and only fuelled her anger. It was only feeding the little monster inside of her and she was not liking it.

Ron looked at his girlfriend and then at his other bestfriend, and then it all clicked in his mind.

"Kim I swear I am not cheating on you." Ron told Kim as he tried to approach her. Kim didn't move from her spot but when he tried to approach her, Monique blocked him. She didn't let him pass even though he tried so hard, so instead, he was forced to explain everything from where he was.

"Kim I was watching the cooking channel. I was watching Martha Stewart prepare a turkey. And all those other things you heard me say... well that was just me being me enjoying my take outs." Ron explained as he tried to make her understand that it was all just a big misunderstanding.

"So... All of those. I mean... and Martha."

"I have a homework given by our headchef and Martha Stewart was covering most of the dishes on her cooking show." Ron replied with a smile.

"Opppsss." Kim said with a sheepish smile and teary eyes. She was as red as her hair and there was no denying that she was embarrassed beyond belief. Monique somehow had already left the room without them knowing so it was now just the both of them.

An awkward silence hung in the air as the two stared at each other. Kim blushed furiously while Ron had a goofy smile on his lips. After a couple of seconds, they both burst out laughing.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you Kim and you are the only one for me."

"I love you too, Ron."

 **A/N:**

So.. Yeah.. This wasn't edited and was just a quicky upload.. I'm sorry for the typo(s) and grammatical error(s).. Just let it pass this time as I just needed to get this out of my system.. I hope you liked it.. :)


End file.
